Save Me
by Cymberline
Summary: At 24, Tala is still haunted by horrible memories of his childhood. He needs help. He's seen every shrink in town, except for one. He can't live like this forever and he only has one more shot.


Hi guys! New story! This idea just suddenly hit me, and i had to write it. If you like it, tell me and i'll continue it.

The Breafast Club should have an update soon. I'm being slack with that, i'm sorry.

Read and review, but above all else, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala walked into the waiting room, a bell on the inside of the door clinking. It was a mediocre building with light tan walls and grey carpeting. The chairs were a dreary, washed out green. Some of them even had stuffing emerging. He sighed as he looked around. He didn't know why he was bothering really. He'd seen every shrink in town, and not one could do a thing for him. They were always people asking him, "So how does that make you _feel_?" in the most patronising of tones. They always acted like they gave a shit, but they never did. They were always frauds, just keeping him talking about nothing for an hour to scab money off of him. In truth, he'd been disappointed. He expected people who dealt with loonies like himself every day to be more interesting. Or, maybe it wasn't the psychiatrists. Maybe it was just him. Perhaps he was a hopeless cause and this was just an excuse to waste his hard earned money- just a way to keep his friends quiet. The only reason Tala had sought out help was because his friends had pushed him to. They were, of course, right. Tala needed the help. He needed to stop the nightmares, and the flashbacks. He needed to stop the memories. He needed to get it off his chest, but he just couldn't. He didn't trust the usual frauds he saw because they didn't care. He was certain they wouldn't understand. What hardships had they been through? They were puffed up and rich, writing on their notepads, all their faces ran through Talas mind, all wearing that same absent, vacant expression- like they weren't judging you. Tala snorted as he walked up to the waiting desk. Of course they were judging you. Everyone judges everyone. It's how life works.

"Tala Valkov," he told the secretary, "11 o'clock."

She typed away at her computer for a minute, adjusted her glasses and smiled at him, "You'll be seeing Alicia. She'll call you through in a minute."

He nodded, gave her a small smile, and hurried off into a seat. He buried his face in his hands. What was he really doing here? He sighed. He was already 24- he should've done something more with his life. But he hadn't. He was growing older and more fucked up by the day. He hated himself. He laughed quietly. Well, there was something for his new shrink to start on- the fact he hated himself. He tapped his fingers absently on the chair, waiting to be called in. He stopped, and began to imagine this Alicia woman. He put her to be in her mid forties, too wrinkled for her age with red brown hair back in a bun, too much makeup and a simpering smile constantly attached to her face. He groaned at the though. Why did he even bother coming? This lady wouldn't be any different. Why should she be? She'd just be the same as every other fraud. Money grubbing shrink he'd seen. The door swung open and Tala held his breath, waiting to see if his prediction was right. A woman emerged, her eyes down on (what he assumed to be) his portfolio. He was pleasantly shocked and surprised at the sight of her. She couldn't have worked here. She was too… modern, too young. She would've been his age, maybe younger. Her hair was short, just brushing against her shoulders, and black. It was layered, cut so it stuck up. She was slim, dressed in a knee length black skirt and a red blouse that she had belted across the middle. She had thick black framed glasses on, but they made her look sophisticated. She looked up, and dark green eyes met ice blue ones.

"Tala Valkov?" She asked, her voice light and warm.

"Ye-yeah." He stammered, getting to his feet

"Through here," She said, smiling slightly, "I'll see you now."

He nodded, and quickly followed her through. He gasped when he saw her room,

"I guess it's not what you expect," She said, grinning at him,

The room was painted bright blue and covered in posters of movies and bands. There were random bits of modern art in some corners and a whole wall covered in photos and what appeared to be letters.

"This is amazing. You're the best shrink I've ever been to!" Tala exclaimed

She laughed, "Wow, you're saying this and I haven't even done anything yet."

She sank down into a leather chair and invited Tala to do the same with a sweeping movement of her hand. Tala examined her as he sat down across from her. He noticed she had only one dimple (on her left side) and very long legs. He smiled and trailed his eyes slowly up her legs. There was always something very psychosexual about psychiatrists. It must've been all the leather and short, business woman skirts.

"So, if I'm the best shrink you've ever been to… how many HAVE you been to?" She asked, dry humour in her voice

Tala snapped back to reality, "More than I'd care to say." He said hastily

"Ah," She said, kicking off her high heels and tucking her feet underneath her, "Why so many?"

He shrugged, "Most of the psychiatrists in this town are useless."

She nodded, "Fair enough. I'm Alicia, by the way."

"So I was told." He said, smiling slightly.

She leaned on her hand and gazed at him, "So, let's get straight down to business. What brings you here?"

He licked his suddenly dry lips, "Unfortunate circumstances,"

She raised an eyebrow, "That's what brings everyone here. Define your circumstances."

He stared at her, "I don't really know if I can."

She gave him the smallest smile, "You'll be able to eventually. Until you can, we can talk about anything you want."

He smirked, suddenly getting an idea, "Ok. Let's talk about you."

She seemed taken aback, "Me?"

"Yes," He said, "You."

She raised her eyebrow at him, a smile forming her face, "You're paying me to talk about me?"

He shrugged, "It's only fair, isn't it? I tell you my deepest, darkest secrets and you tell me yours."

She grinned, "I suppose so. Most people don't think of it that way though. They come in here to unload a burden; they don't want to know about anything but themselves."

"As time passes, Miss Alicia, you will find that I am most unusual."

She wrote something onto the paper in front of her, "Go on then," She said, "Shock me."

"Give me time." he said

"I will." She replied, smiling at him again. Tala's heart pounded on his rib cage. He realised something as he sat there watching her. He was coming back. He wasn't going to seek out someone who he though could do a better job. This girl wasn't a fraud. He would make another appointment as soon as this one was done. She was it. This was going to be the one to cure him.


End file.
